


Billiards

by AndroR



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Enjoy the angry skeleton simping for you, F/M, Implied Hook Up, Implied Relationships, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Papyrus is obviously quite feared, Post-Undertale, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Self-Insert, So a skeleton walks into a bar, The Surface (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Walk Into A Bar, You meet at a bar, undertale - Freeform, wonder why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroR/pseuds/AndroR
Summary: Sans spots a certain someone at a bar and is immediately interested. Read on to see what happens next.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Billiards

**Author's Note:**

> Totally just wrote this for fun as an experiment.

It was around 11 at night in some bar downtown. There was this girl playin’ pool and damn did she know how to play. I walked up to hers and I said, “Where’d you learn to play? You’re moppin’ the floor with these chumps.” 

That got somethin’ like a smile outta her. She turned and looked me up and down. I’m assumin’ she liked what she saw. I know I did when I saw her bent over the pool table linin’ up that last shot.

“Sorry, sweetness. These lips don’t work for just anyone. But they are a bit parched.” She said, givin’ a lil smirk. “Now ya speakin’ my language. What’re ya drinkin’, angelface?” I asked her. 

She said, “Rum and coke.” So I went and got ‘er one. Got her attention, too. We spent the next couple hours talkin’ and shootin’ pool. She won most of the time, but I wasn’t exactly feelin’ competitive that night, either. I had my mind on otha things.

“Hang on, I got anotha one. See these shoes? I got em from my dealer and I dunno what he laced em with but I’ve been trippin’ all day.” She giggled before taking another sip of her drink. I took another swig of mustard before setting it down with a sigh.

“Don’t suppose you wanna get outta here?” She asked me. A couple hours had gone by already and when she said that, it felt like I’d hit the jackpot. We got a cab back to my place, since we were both hammered. 

We get in the door and I’m just thinking about two things. One: how I’m glad my brother, Papyrus, is out for tha night. And two: how this night couldn’t get any better with that angel walkin’ ‘round my room in those skin-tight jeans and low-cut top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“SANS!!!!!” A shout sounded through the house, causing Angelface to jump awake and instinctively cling to Sans. Sans, on the other hand, was not surprised. In fact, he seemed completely unbothered. 

“WHAT?!” He yelled back. His door swung open and slammed into the wall with a crumbling sound behind it. Sounded like the doorknob had gone through the wall...Angelface made a mental note to leave as soon as this psychopath was gone. 

“IS THAT A WOMAN IN YOUR BED?! MAKE HER LEAVE -- IMMEDIATELY!!” He shouted. She was just about to end her feigned sleep when Sans’s arm tightened around her shoulders possessively. 

“HELL NO! JUST ‘CAUSE YOU CAN’T GET LAID DOESN’T MEAN I SHOULDN’T!” He yelled back. 

“YOU WHAT?!” Papyrus yelled, his indignant tone a painful scratching against the eardrum. 

“I SLEPT WITH ‘ER! GOT A PROBLEM?!” Angelface eyed Sans with irritation, but kept silent. Papyrus growled and whipped around, slamming the door shut on his way out. His stomping told them he’d gone downstairs. As soon as the door was shut, Angelface wriggled out of Sans’s arms and got up to situate her clothes and hair into a more presentable fashion. 

“Hey, sorry ‘bout that...My brotha, he gets worked up sometimes.” Sans was sitting on the edge of the bed looking uncomfortable. Well, he should be. That was terrifying. 

Angelface turned on him with a red face, “I can’t believe you told him we slept together! All we did was kiss a little til we passed out!” She half shouted. Sans flinched back, holding the back of his head uncomfortably. He was about to say something, but Angel wouldn’t let him get any words in. 

“And your brother is Papyrus?! Damn it, I must’ve had something stronger than I’m used to last night not to recognize this place on my way in! I gotta get out of here.” She huffed as she looked around and finally spotted her purse. Her stuff was strewn around it, having fallen out. Right, you’d been distracted with something and tossed it on the floor last night. 

“Hold on, Angel.” Sans said. Angel only made it a few steps to the door before he’d grabbed her arm, “Ya don’t gotta go already, do ya? Stay a while.” He sounded sort of sweet, but she wasn’t having it. 

What could she say to get out of this before things got complicated? Cycling through excuses gave Sans time, “I liked talkin’ to ya last night.” The excuse Angel had in mind fumbled out of her hands just as she was about to use it. She peaked over her shoulder at him.

“I liked talking to you, too, I guess...” He turned her around and used a boney finger to tilt her chin up a bit, even though he was only an inch or so taller. 

“So let’s keep talkin’.” 

Angel looked at him for a while with a stubborn frown on her face. “Fine.” She relented with an eyeroll. The peck she got on her cheek chased away the frown on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a quick rewrite because I was embarrassed by the original. The multiple alternating POVs gave me whiplash and I couldn't leave it on here so I deleted it and here this one is. Now it's just one POV change.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this lame oneshot. If you did, I'd love to hear it in the comments. If you've got suggestions or feedback for anything like my grammar, formatting, storytelling, etc., I'd also love to hear about that. Have a good one!


End file.
